This application relates generally to monitoring services. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to a remotely activated monitoring service.
The prevalence of mobile devices in modern society has increased drastically over the past several years. An overwhelming percentage of people in the United States carry a mobile computing device of some type on a daily basis, which some users carrying multiple mobile computing devices. Mobile device users sometimes carry the devices for emergencies. For example, users often say they carry mobile devices to provide safety in the event of emergencies such as weather emergencies, automotive emergencies (breakdowns, accidents, or the like), health emergencies, criminal activity, or the like, which may be encountered by the users.
While users often carry mobile communication devices for protection and/or for use in these and other emergency situations, most mobile devices can provide, at most, the ability to call emergency personnel in the event of an emergency. With the implementation of the E911 system over the past decade, the dialing of 911 from a mobile communication device typically results in the dialing of an emergency dispatcher, as well as initialization of a location-determination process for locating the mobile communications device.
The accuracy of location determinations in E911 systems can vary, but are mandated as of September, 2012 to be within three hundred meters accuracy within six minutes of the user dialing 911. While the E911 system is helpful, many health and/or personal safety emergencies are over by the time an accurate location of the mobile device can be obtained. As such, E911 systems can help locate users in the event of an emergency, but may not enhance survival rates of the users in the case of violent encounters or health emergencies.